Wildfire
by boswifedeb
Summary: Having to deal with a wildfire on the ranch isn't bad enough: Houston has to do it while being targeted by a sniper. Just borrowing the characters for a little while.
1. Chapter 1

**WILDFIRE**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Houston." Matt answered the phone on the bedside table. He looked at the alarm clock: 1:15 AM.

"Houston, it's Bob Marshall. We've got a wildfire coming our way. My brother-in-law just called me - he works for the fire department." Bob Marshall lived six miles up the road and was the nearest neighbor.

Matt sat upright in bed. "Exactly where is it and how fast is it moving?" This last statement had CJ fully awake.

"Right now it's about 25 miles south of us. At the moment it's not moving much. The winds have died down for the night but we need to start moving the herds ASAP." Bob was pulling on his boots.

"I appreciate the heads up, Bob. I'll catch up with you later." Matt hung up the phone and turned to CJ to let her know. She was already out of the bed and dressing. He told her Bob's news.

"I'll go down and start the coffee and call Bo & Lamar." She stopped just long enough to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Matt hurriedly dressed in jeans, a long sleeve denim shirt, and boots. He pulled several bandanas from his dresser drawer and carried them downstairs with him.

"CJ, I need you to take the chopper and fill it up. We're going to need it at first light.." Matt took the cup of coffee that she had poured for him.

"I'm on the way. Don't forget to remind the boys to keep their cell phones with them." CJ was referring to Lamar and Bo, Houston's helpers on the ranch. Both cowboys had moved to California with Matt when he bought the ranch from Ramona Landers, the aging movie star.

Matt pulled CJ into his arms and held her close. "Be careful out there, CJ. Flying at night..."

CJ nodded. "I know, be careful of power lines. I'll holler at you later. Matt, you b e careful." The newlyweds had been married almost three months now. Their longtime friendship had finally, much to the relief of all of their friends, blossomed into love. After a wedding in Hawaii and honeymoon in Tahiti, the couple had come back home and gone back to work at their private detective agency. Matt's uncle, Roy Houston, also worked with them on some of their cases and brought years of experience with him. Roy had spent a large part of his life working for the CIA before becoming a college professor. He and Matt had gotten reacquainted a couple of years earlier and were now enjoying working together at the detective agency.

Matt filled a thermos with coffee, switched off the pot and headed down to the barn. As he neared the barn doors, Cricket, his favorite horse, walked over to the pasture gate and softly nickered at him. Cricket's nicker often came out sounding more like a chirp, especially when she was upset or excited. She knew something was afoot and gave Matt one of her chirps.

"Hey, baby girl. You and I have a lot of work ahead of us. We've got cattle to bring down today. Think you can handle the job?" Matt calmly talked to the red sorrel as he opened the doors to the barn. Cricket nodded her head. He smiled at her. " I knew you could." He opened the gate for her and closed it as the horse walked out and waited for him. He turned and walked into the barn and began filling three feed buckets. Cricket walked up to one and started eating as Matt then filled water buckets. He wanted to be sure that the horses that he, Bo and Lamar would be using had a good meal before moving out to herd the cattle down from the hills and canyons.

As he got his saddle and other equipment ready, Bo and Lamar came walking into the barn, both looking like hoot owls who had been rousted from a noontime nap. "Sorry it took us so long to get up here, Houston. SOMEBODY wouldn't move their lazy carcass outta the bed." Lamar glared at Bo who just stood there yawning.

"Well, you're here now, so get your horses. I've got feed and water ready for them. " Matt continued getting his gear together. He divided up the stack of bandanas that he had brought down from the house. He put four of them into his saddle bags and handed four each to Lamar and Bo. He then began saddling Cricket, who had finished eating and drinking. Matt lead her outside and tied her to the pasture fence and headed back up to the house. Once inside, he went into the den and unlocked the gun cabinet, removing a leather holster and a nine millimeter Sig Sauer along with extra clips. Then he removed three rifles and three boxes of shells. Matt strapped on the hoster and tied it on his right leg. I was only the second time he had ever put it on: the first time had been the previous Christmas when CJ had surprised him with it.

He locked up the house and headed back down to the barn, noticing the smell of smoke for the first time.

Matt handed Lamar and Bo each a rifle and box of shells, then began loading his own. He looked up and noticed the worried look on Bo's face. "Never know what kind of critters a fire will stir up. Just a little insurance."

"Dang, Houston! You look like John Wayne with that gun belt on!" Lamar looked at the hand tooled leather and smiled.

"Naw, he didn't have a Sig Sauer." Matt grinned and swung up into the saddle. "Did y'all remember to fill up your canteens?"

"Sure did." Lamar mounted his horse and Bo followed suit. "What exactly is the plan, Houston?"

"Well, we've got a while before dawn, so I figure to head for Parkins Ridge first. According to what Bob Marshall told me, that's the section in the most danger right now. We'll gather up the cattle there and start 'em down this way. When the sun's up good, CJ will help us with the chopper. She can act as a spotter and do some herding, too." He turned Cricket in the direction of the ridge. "And make sure y'all have your phones turned up as loud as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

CJ landed the helicopter and cut the engine, then headed to the fuel center. Once inside, she signed for the fuel and watched the TV for information about the fire. It was still a good ways from the ranch, but she knew that a change in wind speed could quickly change the situation. Twenty minutes later she was back in the air and headed toward the ranch. She could see a faint glow in the sky from the slowly advancing fire.

After landing at the ranch, CJ went into the house and began making sandwiches and stocking a cooler with bottled water and sports drinks. She carried the cooler out and set it in the passenger seat of the chopper. As she headed back into the house, she smelled smoke in the air.

Plopping down in Matt's recliner, she turned on the TV. So far, the fire was moving slowly, but winds were expected to pick up near dawn.

CJ got up and wandered around the quiet house. It was usually filled with the sounds of laughter, music, and the conversations that she and Matt shared. She looked at the pictures on the mantel above the fireplace. Just last night she and matt had lain in front of the fire, tangled up in each other's arms and talked about adding photos of their children to the mantel. As she turned, the gun cabinet caught her attention. She noticed that three rifles were gone as well as the pistol and holster that she had given Matt. "Good." CJ laughed as she realized that she was talking to herself. She went back to Matt's recliner to watch the news and wait for dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Matt was glad that he knew the trails of the ranch like the back of his hand. Travel in the pre-dawn hours could have been treacherous.

The three men were not too far from Parkins Ridge as the sun rose. Matt stopped at a pond to give Cricket an opportunity to rest and drink. He pulled out his phone and called CJ, who answered on the first ring. "Hi, darlin'. How're you doing?"

"Fine. Just about to head up your way. I packed some sandwiches and drinks so you boys won't starve out there - or dry up and blow away." CJ knew he was smiling, she could feel it through the phone.

"Good, we appreciate it." They talked for a couple of minutes and planned their strategy for moving the herd and CJ brought him up to date on the fire's progress. "CJ, just be careful. I love you."

"I will. Promise. But you boys be careful, too. I've kind of gotten used to being married." She knew he had, too.

"Yes, ma'am. I promise. 'Bye." He hung up and turned quickly around to find Bo and Lamar making kissy faces and acting like fools. "You boys better quit all that. Folks are gonna start talking about you two." With that, he mounted Cricket and started on up the ridge.

CJ went out to the chopper and fired it up. As she took off and headed in the direction of Parkins Ridge, she could see smoke in the distance. A few minutes later she saw Matt, Lamar, and Bo starting to gather the herd. Matt was headed on up to the top of the ridge for a look at the fire but stopped when he saw CJ. She flew on up and took a look around then called Matt's cell.

"Hey. What're things looking like up there?" matt was rolling up his shirt sleeves as he talked to her.

"There's a lot of smoke but its still a good bit away. If the winds will stay calm..." She knew she didn't have to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, I'm sure hoping. It's awful early in the year for us to have a wildfire. Have you heard anything about how it started?" Matt had started back down the ridge and spotted a stray trying to break away from the herd. "Gotta go, CJ. Take a look in the canyons to the east and let me know if you spot any cattle there. Oh, and if you would, fly over Bob's property up there and let him know if he's got any up that high. No sense in him wasting time if there aren't any cows up there. Love you." He hung up and CJ watched as he and Cricket moved to swiftly turn the stray back into the herd.

CJ checked the canyons and didn't find any cattle until she got to the last one on the Houston property. After doing a quick count she called Matt to let him know.

"We've got nineteen head in the last canyon to the east, Matt. I can't get low enough in the chopper to herd them so you boys are going to have to do it." She circled the canyon again to double check her count.

"Thanks, CJ. Talk to you in a bit." Matt disconnected the call and hit Lamar's number on the speed dial. "Lamar, we've got nineteen head up in the last canyon. I'm going over that way to get them. Y'all keep pushing on down toward the house." He hung up and spurred Cricket toward the east.

CJ had just finished making a pass over Bob Marshall's property and called him with the good news that he wouldn't to go all the way up the ridge.

"Thanks a lot, CJ. We sure do appreciate the help. Looks like we've got 'em all together - now all we have to do is get them back down to the lower pastures." Bob was relieved that he wouldn't have to waste time looking for cattle that were already in the herd.

CJ swung back over to the Houston property and saw Matt getting closer to the canyon. She watched as he and Cricket calmly gathered the cattle and started heading them down the ridge to join the rest of the herd. A stray tried to break away ans she dove down in the helicopter and got it back on track and then circled around. That's when she saw Cricket standing over Matt who was lying on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The land around Matt was too rough for her to land on. CJ hovered as close to him as she could. Finally she saw him start to move. He rolled over, got to his knees and stood up clutching the upper part of his left arm. Matt pulled a bandana out of his saddle bag and tied it around his arm using his teeth to pull it tight. He then jumped onto Cricket's back and galloped back toward the canyon. CJ could see blood coming through the denim shirt and the bandana.

"What in the world?" She flew over Matt and back up over the canyon where she caught a glimpse of something reflecting the early morning rays of the sun. She glanced back at Matt who now had his nine millimeter drawn. She flew toward the area where she had seen the reflection and spotted a man with a rifle. Suddenly he turned and fired a shot at the chopper. A bullet hole appeared in the passenger door. CJ increased her altitude so that she would hopefully be out of range and then radioed lt. Michael Hoyt of the LAPD.

"I'll try to get a helicopter over there, CJ, but they are tied up with the fire.' Hoyt knew that Matt and CJ needed his help, but his hands were tied. He radioed Lt. Mike Mason, one of the LAPD's finest pilots and told him what was going on.

"Who in the hell would be shooting at him while he's...never mind. This IS Houston we're talking about after all." Mike broke away from his assignment of observing the wildfire and flew toward Houston's ranch. He spotted CJ and contacted her on the radio.

"Thank God you're here, Mike. Matt's been hit in the left arm and is making his way back into the canyon after the guy." CJ saw Matt and Cricket come to a stop behind some boulders. Matt dismounted and knelt down. He was adjusting the bandana on his arm. CJ called his cell.

"Matt, are you okay?" She could see him nod his head.

"Yeah, the bullet went straight through. I've almost got the bleeding stopped. Can you tell anything about the shooter?" Matt tightened the bandana on his arm again.

"He's wearing camo and is about 100 yards away from you . He's surrounded by big boulders. That's Mike Mason in the police chopper."

Matt looked up and watched Mike as he keyed the PA on his chopper. "This is the LAPD. Throw down your weapon and come out with your hands in the air." Before Mike had finished, shots rang out and his helicopter took a hit. Matt saw oil spewing out near the rotor.

"CJ, get out of here now!" Matt left Cricket and started climbing up the rocks on the side of the canyon. CJ noticed he had a rifle with him. " I mean it, CJ! NOW!" Matt ducked behind a boulder as more shots rang out.

Mike contacted CJ. "I've called for another chopper and the swat TEAM, CJ. You need to get on away from here. Tell Houston to stay behind cover until we can get some more help. I've got to go land. The oil pressure is dropping."

CJ had absolutely no intention of leaving Matt. She knew that unless the SWAT team was flown in to the canyon it would take way too long for him to get some help.

"Damn it, CJ! Get outta here!" Matt was furious.

"I'm not leaving you here so just forget it."She looked down at Matt. He was glaring back at her.

After a few choice four letter words matt spoke to her again. "Okay, CJ, can you do this for me? See how far away the fire is: if it keeps moving in this direction he'll have to come out of hiding. The wind has picked up."

"That I can do." She swung out past the ridge and out of the line of fire. "You're right, Matt. It's moving this way a lot quicker. Never thought I would be glad for a wildfire to head toward me." CJ flew a little further east where the gunman wouldn't be able to get a good shot on her. She could just see the top of his head. After telling Matt about the discovery he calmed down a little bit more.

"Well, I guess this guy is either gonna have to give himself up or get barbequed." Matt was starting to get his sense of humor back. "How are you doing on fuel, CJ?"

"About three-quarters." She looked back toward the advancing fire line and could now see flames. "Matt, I can see the flames now. The wind is picking up even more."

"Alright. Do you see any sign of how this guy got back in here?" He had been wondering since the first shot rang out.

"I've been looking but haven't spotted anything so far." She continued to scan the area.

"Tell you what: call Lamar and tell him what's going on. Tell them to just keep moving the herd on down to the pastures closest to the house. Then I need them to make a fire break this side of the creek. I'm going to hang up or my phone isn't going to last long. CJ, stay out of the line of fire and keep an eye on your fuel. I love you." With that, he was gone.

Matt eased around the edge of the boulder and got on his belly. He was glad that the rifle had a scope on it. Starting just to the left of where the last shots had been fired, matt scanned the rugged terrain looking for the gunman. His mind went back in time to his service in Afghanistan. Memories flooded back to him; memories that were painful in so many ways. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "This isn't Afghanistan, Mattlock you know that." he opened his eyes and resumed his search for the gunman. Just as he caught sight of him he saw fire erupt form the muzzle of the sniper's rifle. Matt quickly rolled back behind the boulder as the bullet ricocheted off of the rocks where his head had been. He looked skyward and caught his breath. Another sound caught his attention: it was another helicopter, but it didn't belong to the LAPD like he had hoped. It was a news chopper.

"Oh, well now if that isn't just peachy!" He eased back up onto his knees and snuck a peek around the other side of the boulder. The gunman began firing at the news chopper. The pilot took off in the direction of the fire and Matt used the distraction to his advantage. He moved to another group of boulders a few feet away that offered more cover. The smell of smoke was getting stronger. Matt looked back down tho where he had left Cricket. She softly chirped at him. "Stay there, girl." The red sorrel did as she was told.

Matt raised the rifle and looked through the scope again. He caught sight of the gunman who was still staring at the group of boulders where Matt had been previously. _He doesn't know that I moved_ Matt thought to himself.. He knew that he would give away his new position if he attempted a shot at the gunman, so he eased the rifle back down and started trying to figure out who the man was. About 40 years old and near six feet tall, probably weighing 220 pounds. Matt shook his head. That description sounded like half the guys he had helped to lock up since becoming a private detective.

The wind started gusting and Matt could feel the heat from the fire. The air was getting smokier by the minute. He pulled another bandana form his back pocket and tied it around his neck. At least it would help a little bit with the smoke when he needed it.

Matt looked back around and brought the rifle back up to peer through the scope. He spotted the gunman who had begun coughing. Matt figured he would start heading down the canyon, but to his disbelief the man reappeared wearing an oxygen tank. "Damn!" he heard the sound of an approaching helicopter. This time it was the LAPD and he could see an officer with a sniper rifle in the back. He noticed that he couldn't see CJ and didn't hear the engine of the chopper she was flying. Maybe the LAPD had ordered her to leave the area.

Suddenly, gunshots rang out again. The gunman had opened fire on the LAPD and it was being returned. Matt knew it was his best chance so he raised the bandana over his nose and mouth and darted out from behind the boulders and toward the gunfire.

Evidently the smoke was affecting the gunman's aim: he had fired several shots, none of which seemed to phase the LAPD officer or chopper.

Matt ran as fast as he could over the rough terrain and got within 25 yards of the gunman. Shots rang out again and he saw the body of the LAPD sniper fall backward into the chopper. The gunman turned toward matt, who already had him in his cross hairs.

"Throw down the weapon!" he yelled at the gunman. The LAPD chopper suddenly rose in the air and Matt could see why. Tall flames were now racing over the top of the ridge. The sudden movement distracted the gunman who turned his head and looked up at the helicopter and the flames. An explosion nearby shook the ground. The gunman turned back toward Matt who again told him to drop his weapon. The man raised the rifle and Matt pulled the trigger. He saw a hole appear right between the man's eyes and then his body turned a flip. As he hit the ground a tanker helicopter appeared over the ridge and dropped its load of water. Matt carefully made his way up to the gunman. The pilot of the LAPD chopper keyed the PA. "Mr. Houston, I'm going to drop a line down to you. The fire is advancing. We need to get you out of there." As the line was lowered, Matt looked back down the canyon. Cricket was still standing right where he had told her. When the line reached him, Houston fastened it around the body of the gunman and headed back to Cricket, much to the protest of the pilot. He ran down to his horse and turned her toward the ranch at a gallop.

Matt heard a helicopter following him and looked up to see CJ flying above him. A short time later he caught back up with the cattle that he had been herding earlier. He and CJ got them gathered back up and headed down the hills toward the house.

As they came over the hills closest to home, Matt's eyes met with a sight that he couldn't believe: coming across the creek on horseback was none other than lt. Michael Hoyt. Matt's jaw dropped and then he started laughing. Hoyt had looked up just at that moment and saw the thundering herd of cows headed right at him, his eyes as big as saucers. Then he saw Matt laughing and he began to bristle up. He pulled on the reins to stop the horse and Matt soon reached him. The cows went on across the creek and through the gate where Bo and Lamar were waiting to close it behind them.

As he glared at Houston, Hoyt started in on him. "Of all of the lame-brained, irresponsible things you've done, Houston, this has to take the cake!"

Putting on his most innocent expression Matt pretended to be hurt. "Now, Hoyt, all I did was herd a few cows, what are you upset about?"

"What am I upset about?" Hoyt began to stammer. Matt reached over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm impressed, Hoyt. I didn't know you could ride." Matt smiled at the police detective.

"I can't ride! This damn horse just took off on me!" He looked at Houston who just shook his head.

"I don't believe a word of it, do you Cricket?" Matt leaned over and whispered in her ear. The mare shook her head no and began chirping.

Hoyt wore a shocked expression on his face. "Horses can laugh? I didn't know they could laugh!"

Matt reached for the reins of the horse that Hoyt was riding and he and Cricket headed for the barn accompanied by a very bewildered Hoyt.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

As they sat in the kitchen eating the sandwiches that CJ had fixed earlier, Bo, Lamar, and Hoyt watched the news reports about the fire. It was under control and almost completely out.

"Dang it, CJ! When did you bring that acid home with ya, huh?" Matt always fussed like a two year old when it came to getting a wound cleaned up.

"Mattlock William Houston you better hod still! I mean it, or your butt is going to the ER where it really should be. One more word and I'm going to hog tie you and load you in the truck and head that way!" CJ wasn't taking any more of matt's complaints.

The men at the table looked at each other and snickered. But they did notice that matt and had suddenly become quiet. Hoyt and the others looked over where he sat on a stool at the kitchen counter being patched up.

With a very serious look on his face Matt looked up into CJ's eyes. "Really? Would you really?" He acted like he was excited.

"Matt!" CJ smacked him on the back of his head and Matt burst into laughter along with the other men.

Hoyt's phone began ringing. As he reached for it he did his best to quit laughing." Yeah, Sanchez, what have you got?" He listened as the officer filled him in on the events of the day. "Alright, thanks for the info." He hung up and turned to look at Matt. "We now have an ID on the sniper. Mrk Fuller." He waited to see if Houston would remember who he was.

"Mark Fuller? The guy that got busted in the smuggling case a couple of years back?" He took a drink of iced tea.

"The same. Evidently Fuller still carried a grudge against you for testifying at his trial. He "stole" the sniper rifle and ammo from a collector - who is now having to anser some questions. And that explosion you told me about? It was the 4-wheeler he used to get onto the property. I have a sneaking suspicion that he had something to do with the wildfire as well."

CJ rested her hands on Matt's shoulders. "What about the officer who was shot?"

"He's going to be fine. It went straight through, just like Houston's." Hoyt stood up. "Well, as much fun as this has been, I better get going." He stepped away from the table and started to push the chair in when he got a strange look on his face.

"You okay?" Matt saw the expression on his friend's face.

"Yeah, fine. See you later." He turned and slowly waked toward the door. The three cowboys looked at each other and burst into laughter once again. Hoyt turned to look at them. "What's so funny?"

"Try a nice long soak in a hot bath, Hoyt. It'll work wonders for rider's rump." Matt gave him a wink and a smile.

Muttering something under his breath, the lieutenant shuffled to the door and left.


End file.
